Light of an Elven Soul
by Alilacia
Summary: The Evenstar of her people has been lost forever, but can Legolas bring Aragorn back from the darkness he has descended into since that tragic day? Legolas/Aragorn slash


****

Light of an Elven Soul

By: Alilacia

****

Rating: PG

****

Feedback: possibly one small one for the ending to the FOTR movie

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own Lord of the Rings, or anything to do with the film or books. That honour goes to Peter Jackson (et all) and J.R.R Tolkien. I have no permission what so ever to use these characters, will not receive any money from this, and am doing this for my own enjoyment. And get away from doing my college assignments

****

Summary:

The Evenstar of her people has been lost forever, but can Legolas bring Aragorn back from the darkness he has descended into since that tragic day?

Legolas/Aragorn slash

****

Well, this is not my first LOTR's fanfiction, but it is my first LOTR's slash story. So I hope that you like it.

Like with my other non-slash story, I'm thinking of making this into a sort of series, but as for how many stories there are, well, only time will tell.

I hope that you enjoy it, and excuse the elvish. I have no idea of it is right/grammatically correct, but I did my best.

I apologise if there are any errors, and translations are listed at the end.

Namárië

Alilacia

Light of an Elven Soul

Light was the leaf that was caught in the air, carried over green hills and around trees. The one leaf spiralling, caught helplessly in the breeze. Sweeping up past palace walls and trailing towards a lone person on a balcony.

Saved from the breeze by a light elven hand, gripped in thin hands for a moment, before being dropped back to the breeze.

Legolas frowned as he watched the leaf travel on invisible currents of air.

Something was wrong.

He could feel it.

Legolas sighed as memories of that day came back to him. That day was a dark day in the history of the elves, when Arwen Undomiel was lost forever.

Light had been the day, yet dark the end as Aragorn was forced to watch his wife cut down by a mysterious illness, one that seemed to only affect the elves.

Or elves that had forsaken their lineage and chosen to live as mortals, for the only true way to combat this illness was to call upon the light that all elven souls contained or to draw on the light of their elven family.

But Arwen had neither option.

Elrond had long left Middle Earth, sailing for the Undying Lands with Glorfindel and the other Noldor Elves.

Elladan and Elrohir had remained on Middle Earth, but could not have helped Arwen then for none knew where they were.

Desperate times had called for desperate measures, and Aragorn had called to Legolas, asking him to return and help him. Help Arwen.

Legolas had immediately set out for Gondor, hoping above all hope that he would get there in time.

Days after the message had been received, did Legolas arrive in Gondor. The two friends had immediately worked together, trying valiantly to create some kind of cure for this illness. The light of Legolas' own elven soul was the key, and within a day a cure was available.

But it had all been in vain.

The Lady Arwen had become too weak, and although the cure was given to her, her body was simply too weak to fight any more, and her spirit left this world, while her body lay in her husbands arms.

That had been over 12 years ago.

Eldarion was now nearing 18 years of age, and it would not be long before he could take the throne.

Aragorn longed to travel again, to see the world through the eyes of a ranger and not a king.

This, Legolas reflected, was not a path he could walk again, for Aragorn was the King of Gondor. And until someone else took the throne, he would be forever locked behind these stone walls.

As Legolas himself was.

Once Arwen had left this world, Legolas had decided to stay in Gondor.

His friendship with Aragorn would not let him leave while his friend needed him, and his longing for the sea made him stick close to the coast.

And yet...

Something else made him stay.

Worry for Aragorn clouded his mind, and grew as each day passed. As Legolas watched, Aragorn seemed to draw further away from those who loved him each day. Legolas knew that the fear of getting hurt ran deep in Aragorn's veins, and so the King of Men was closing himself off, pushing all those who wished to help him away.

Legolas feared that one day these feelings would consume Aragorn, and send him from this world.

And this scared him.

The thought that Aragorn would not always be here worried and frightened the elf.

Legolas sighed and turned to look out the window. The garden which he himself had planted was growing, yet dulled if not given care and attention. And seemed to diminish slightly without the presence of Arwen around.

Much like Aragorn was.

Legolas had promised himself, after seeing how badly this had affected Aragorn, to do all he could to make Aragorn become the young man he had met on the eves of Mirkwood again. The young ranger with a light in his eyes, and hope in his heart.

Legolas shook his head. That was easier said than done, as many cares and burdens were heavy on Aragorn's shoulders, and the death of his first love had done nothing to alleviate that pain.

Moving away from the window, Legolas stepped out of the room. Sometimes the rooms were just stifling, and this was one of those times. He needed to be out in the open air, and among the trees.

Legolas took a deep breath as he walked under the shade of the trees.

This garden was one of the most beautiful things in all of Gondor, and Legolas could feel the life here thrumming under his feet, and beating under his fingertips as he ran his hand over the trees.

And right in the center was a large fountain. The soft melody of birdsong was loudest here, and their flight from tree to tree caught Legolas' eyes as he sat down on the edge of the fountain, his hand falling to idly drift through the softly running water.

Closing his eyes, the elf allowed himself to relax fully. Cast adrift by the bird song Legolas did not notice that someone was walking near, until those very same soft footfalls stepped lightly on a twig.

His eyes snapped open, and Legolas found himself face to face with Aragorn.

"I'm sorry Legolas, I did not want to bother you. I will go now."

A small part of Legolas was shocked, as these were the first words he had heard from Aragorn for a long time, but the rest of him was elated and relieved that Aragorn was starting to speak to others again.

"Worry not. Come, sit with me." Legolas shook his head gently and patted the edge of the fountain next to him. "You were not bothering me Estel."

"Estel..." the word was softly spoken as Aragorn sat gently next to Legolas. "I have not been called that for many years. 'Tis just another name that I do not deserve."

"What do you mean Estel?"

"I have failed all those I loved. They put their hope in me, and I let them down." The words were so softly spoken that even Legolas with his superior elven hearing could only just pick them up. "Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, The Fellowship, Eldarion, Arwen..." here his voice choked, and Legolas brought his hand up to grip Estel's shoulder tightly. Aragorn's hand slipped up to grip his for a split second before it fell back into his lap.

"You have not failed any one Estel. You have not."

"Do not give me that false hope Legolas. I could not stop Elladan and Elrohir getting hurt because of me in the past, Ada was injured because of me once, Gandalf fell into shadow, I couldn't stop Eldarion from loosing his mother, and Arwen..." Aragorn bowed his head, "and I should not have fallen in love with Arwen. If she had never met me, then none of this would have happened."

"I think Arwen would not have wanted any of this to change, no matter how the future turned out for her." Legolas gripped Aragorn's shoulder one last time before letting his hand fall to rest of Aragorn's arm. "Didn't Arwen once say to you that she would rather live one lifetime with you, than face all the ages of this world alone."

The man and elf could not bring themselves to say anything more, and they sat, listening to the light rushing of falling water, and the song in the air.

Finally Aragorn raised his head, and fixed his gaze onto a point unknown. "You are right Legolas, you are right." Weary silver eyes met concerned blue, and Aragorn spoke again. "I know that Arwen would not wish me to be sad, that she would want me to move on and live my life."

Legolas smiled gently at Aragorn, and turned to look at the trees around them. This was a start.

"I have never felt so alone."

Legolas barely caught these words, and turned back to Aragorn. The haunted look was back in his eyes, and Legolas felt his heart go out to the human. No-one should feel alone in these times, not when those who loved him were around him.

"You are never alone Estel; your friends are always here for you - and I am always here for you."

Aragorn closed his eyes as those words brought back a distant memory.

__

A frown was present on Aragorn's brow as he watched the people milling around the city from his vantage point.

Much work had gone into restoring Minas Tirith after the War of the Ring, but Aragorn - no, he was Elessar now, Elessar felt that there was much work to be done before this city became anything like he had remembered it.

****

"It is over. The world of men will fall and all will come to darkness, and my city to ruin."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall. Nor our people fail!"

Ah yes... he had promised to Boromir that he would not let the White City fall.

The city had fared well since a war had been waged here, but much damage had been done.

Boromir obviously saw something in him, that even he didn't see. Why did everyone see him as something he wasn't?

Aragorn felt arms gently wind themselves around his waist. A smile spread over his lips and he gently placed his hands over the slim ones that encased his waist.

"Lletoi nowien au' melamin."

A small chuckle broke past his lips, and he turned to face his love. Her face was still as radiant as he remembered, and she looked as young as when he had first laid eyes on her in the woods of Lothlorien.

"Nir' rashweae lle kol sii' melamin, uuye i' tal maad tanya il-valin?"

"I' tal uuye alad yassen ilye re tanya waanae. Ar' uuye alya e' sina coiasira en' seere."

"Ar' am' nir' rashwe sal' hamae luma' no' lle dol."

Sometimes, Aragorn reflected, Arwen was too insightful for words.

"N'uma en' amin nosse, n'at lle, tanya sinteamin toi sinome. Amin ilnaa yel no' sen manka antamin sen. Mellonaeamin toi reae vahaiya ndorae, ar' nir' gwaith tanya yamen' rom estel no' amin sinome. Uumeamin mern a' i' estelae en' i' gwaith."

Arwen said nothing, her love for the man in front of her shining brightly in her eyes like the stars in the night sky, and gently raised her face. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, and Aragorn felt his worries disappear with the feeling of her lips on his.

Arwen pulled back with a gentle smile, and rested her head on Aragorn's chest. His heartbeat beat under her ear, and she felt his hand come to rest gently in her hair.

"Sintamin tanya uumelle mere a' ye kora ten' ikotane nir', nan' ta lle maranwe Elessar." She pulled back to stare earnestly into his silver eyes. "Tamba, Elessar - amin naa sinome ten' lle. Ten'oio."

Legolas' concern grew as Aragorn's eyes squeezed shut and his hands clenched into tight fists. Taking his hand from Aragorn's shoulder, he let his hand rest on top of Aragorn's, his fingers running gently over the tense muscles in an effort to calm Estel.

Aragorn felt the slim elven fingers caressing his hand lightly, and he unconsciously relaxed into the touch.

"Arwen said something similar once." Legolas' hand stilled over Aragorn's. Why did everything he said remind him of his fallen love.

"What did she say?" asked Legolas softly.

__

"Tamba, Elessar - amin naa sinome ten' lle. Ten'oio."

The flowing elven words seemed dull as they left Aragorn's mouth, and Legolas pulled Aragorn into his embrace.

Aragorn's hands crept around Legolas' back to clench themselves in his tunic. Hot tears ran like a river down the king's face, and Legolas felt their heat seeping in through his tunic.

His own hands were resting on Aragorn's back, and started to move in soothing circles. Comforting words in elvish and common were whispered in the man's ear, and Aragorn sobbed his grief and anguish into Legolas' shoulder.

Soon Aragorn's tears dried, and all that remained were the trails they painted on his skin. Aragorn pulled back and looked embarrassed that he had broken down in front of Legolas.

Legolas shook his head and gently wiped the tears of Aragorn's flushed face. "Do not be embarrassed my friend. I feel no pity for you, and it is good to get your feelings out in the open. Do not bottle them up Estel, for they will consume you."

Glistening silver eyes slowly raised to look him in the eyes, and Legolas suddenly felt different. His hand was still resting on Estel's face, and he felt Aragorn's hand entwine with his where it lay on the edge of the fountain.

Legolas felt his face move forward slowly, and their lips met in a gentle kiss. A million and one feelings, and conflicting emotions were running through Legolas. The elf had to admit that this didn't feel all too bad, and feelings that he had never before realised he had for the human were coming to the surface. A small part of his mind worried that Aragorn was only allowing this because he was seeking a substitute for Arwen.

Soon he felt Aragorn pull away from the kiss, his face still flushed and his breathing laboured. A shocked look was in his eyes, that Legolas was sure was mirrored in his own.

"Legolas... I..." Aragorn struggled for words and his tongue came out to lick his lips, "I didn't know you felt like that."

"Neither did I." Legolas admitted quietly, his gaze falling to where their hands lay on the fountain. Their fingers were still entwined, and neither made any attempt to move their hands.

"What does this mean Legolas?"

Aragorn asked the one question that even Legolas didn't know the answer to. "I don't know Estel. I didn't know that I felt that way about you, in truth I had only ever looked at you as my friend and brother. But when we kissed... I only meant it to be a kiss of comfort Estel."

Aragorn nodded, and his gaze too fell to where their hands were locked. "My feelings are confused Legolas. My heart is warring between two loves."

Legolas nodded at Aragorn's words and sighed quietly. He cared deeply for the ranger, and had been around long enough to know that the love he felt for the ranger was more than the love between brothers. But, Aragorn's heart was still held by Arwen, and Legolas found himself wishing that he had realised how he felt before, and not realised it now.

"I know you still hold the Lady Arwen in your heart, that is as it should be Estel." Legolas forced the words out of his mouth, and didn't listen as his mind protested the words. "I do admit that I care for you a lot Estel, and I did not realise my feeling before now. But I will not ask you to remove the Lady Arwen from your heart."

The hand in his tightened, and Legolas looked up to see clear silver eyes looking up at him. They were still slightly red, but were clearer than Legolas had seen in a long time.

"I do not pretend to know how I feel, for I too had not considered you to be anything more than a brother to me. But Legolas, I can tell you that you would not replace Arwen, for there is enough space in my heart to two loves. And as you said, Arwen would want me to move on with my life, that much I know I must do, I just am not sure if it will be with you."

Legolas nodded and felt relieved at Aragorn's words. They both needed time to sort out their feelings, and it was time that they both had.

Gripping Aragorn's hand tightly, Legolas rose from the fountain pulling Aragorn with him.

Neither of them released their grip on their hands, and they walked back hand in hand to the palace.

Suddenly, this day didn't seem so bad after all.

****

Okay, here are the translations for the elvish used.

Bare in mind that I am new to translating anything, let alone a complex language such as Elvish, so if I make any mistakes could you correct them or tell me where I am going wrong.

Thanks.

__

"Lletoi nowien au' melamin." - **"You're brooding again my love."**

"Nir' rashweae lle kol sii' melamin, uuye i' tal maad tanya il-valin?" - "**Many cares you carry now my love, is the city faring that badly?"**

__

"I' tal uuye alad yassen ilye re tanya waanae. Ar' uuye alya e' sina coiasira en' seere." - **"The city is improving with each day that passes. And is prospering in this time of peace."**

__

"Ar' am' nir' rashwe sal' hamae luma' no' lle dol." - **"And yet something still weighs heavily on your mind."**

"N'uma en' amin nosse, n'at lle, tanya sinteamin toi sinome. Amin ilnaa yel no' sen manka antamin sen. Mellonaeamin toi reae vahaiya ndorae, ar' nir' gwaith tanya yamen' rom estel no' amin sinome. Uumeamin mern a' i' estelae en' i' gwaith." -

****

"None of my family, save you, that I knew are here. I cannot call on them if I need them. My friends are many leagues away in distant lands, and many people depend on me here. I never wanted to take on the burdens of these people."

__

"Sintamin tanya Uumelle mere a' ye kora ten' ikotane nir', nan' ta lle maranwe Elessar." - **"I know that you did not wish to be responsible for so many, but 'tis your destiny Elessar."**

__

"Tamba, Elessar - amin naa sinome ten' lle. Ten'oio." - **"Remember, Elessar - I am here for you. Always."**


End file.
